Geroy
by NaranjaMorada
Summary: AU. Alfred debe cumplir el reto de entrar a la casa embrujada de la ciudad, pero no contaba con el encuentro inesperado con una misteriosa mujer. US x Fem!Russia


_Bueno, como pueden ver subo esto un poco (¿un poco?) atrasada en cuanto a fechas. Con ésta historia participé en el concurso de Halloween de la página RussAme Infinite Love, está en FB, les invito a que le den su hermoso like (?). Mm, ahora que lo pienso es el primer AU que escribo en el fandom de Hetalia así que espero sepan disculpar cualquier comportamiento poco IC de los personajes. Y sobre el título... Soy la originalidad personificada, ¿cierto? :'D _

_¡En fin! espero les agrade esto, y dejen comentarios para alegrarme mis horribles días (?)._

* * *

**AMERICA/ FEM! RUSIA HALLOWEEN AU**

Alfred no debía estar ahí. No en ese lugar, no en ese día y mucho menos a esa hora. La brisa nocturna lograba calarle los huesos a pesar de traer puesta la chamarra, y las pocas estrellas que se vislumbraban en aquel oscuro cielo parecían confabularse para brillar lo menos posible. La luna llena era su única compañera. Alfred suspiró, y dirigió su vista hacia enfrente.

Desde que era pequeño, sus padres le habían advertido sobre aquella casa. Una mansión abandonada a las afueras de la ciudad, tan antigua que había estado ahí mucho antes que el rubio naciera. La casa estaba en ruinas, pero seguía luciendo imponente. Estaba rodeada por un jardín bastante grande, donde la maleza ya había hecho de las suyas, y si la naturaleza la atacaba, la gente también: Los vidrios de la mayoría de las ventanas estaban rotas, sin contar los rayones enormes en las paredes. Vándalos. Bueno, él no pensaba hacer nada malo ahí, por lo que no tenía nada que temer. ¿Entonces por qué tenía la boca seca y el corazón le latía como si quisiera escapar de su pecho y salir corriendo a un lugar seguro? Pero no, no pensaba huir. Tenía que demostrar que él era un héroe, no un muchacho cobarde que se asustaba con historias de fantasmas.

Sus compañeros de escuela le retaron a pasar la noche de Halloween en aquella casa, a ver qué tan cierto era esa fachada del héroe que no le tenía miedo a nada. Así que mientras todo el mundo iba de casa en casa pidiendo dulces o simplemente festejaban con mucho alcohol de por medio, él tenía que adentrarse a una casa presuntamente maldita y tomar fotografías con su celular para probar que en efecto había cumplido, que era el joven heroico que siempre había pretendido ser y no un simple geek sin vida y sin novia al que DC y Marvel le habían comido el cerebro.

—…_Whatever _—pronunció a la par que daba un par de pasos.

No, no tenía miedo, desde luego que no… Tenía pavor. Desde que era pequeño le tenía miedo a los espectros, a las criaturas sobrenaturales, incluso a las películas de terror, pero siempre que alguien le hacía mención del asunto, se ponía a reír como enajenado argumentando que eso era imposible, que un héroe no podía temerle a cosas que ni siquiera existían. Y por su gran bocota estaba ahí, con la diestra alzada a punto de girar la perilla para entrar a la casa. Tragó saliva, y apenas posó la punta de los dedos, la madera crujió haciendo que se le erizase la piel. La puerta cedió enseguida, y la luz de la luna alumbró el interior de la oscura estancia. Alfred soltó una risita nerviosa.

—_I'm the hero. I'm the fucking he…_ —una rata pasó corriendo justo frente a él. Dio un chillido pero se repuso enseguida, aunque la idea de inhalar y exhalar para evitar un ataque de completo pánico se le hacía lo más inútil del mundo. Prefirió, mejor, continuar su camino.

En realidad, la casa por dentro no era tan aterradora. Lucía normal en lo que cabía, muebles rasgados y empolvados, un tapete con tantas manchas de humedad que hasta cierto punto lucía asqueroso. El papel tapiz de las paredes empezaba a desprenderse, y el piso estaba cubierto de polvo y basura de todo tipo.

Alfred sacó su celular para empezar, pues, con la esperanza de irse de ahí cuanto antes. Un par de fotografías enmarcadas en las paredes le llamaron la atención, lucían apenas cubiertas por una fina capa de polvo, como si el ambiente hubiese respetado especialmente aquellos objetos, recuerdos de tiempos mejores. En una se encontraban retratados dos hombres jóvenes, el más alto sonreía a la cámara como si de verdad estuviese feliz de estar ahí, mientras que el otro tenía el ceño fruncido y cara de pocos amigos, como si en cualquier instante fuera a salir del objeto. Alfred hizo una mueca y mejor dirigió su vista a la otra foto. Esa era una foto de la casa en sus años mozos, los mismos hombres jóvenes salían, pero ahora acompañados de una chica que saludaba desde la ventana del segundo piso. El rubio agudizó la vista, acomodándose los lentes para ver si lograba verse más detalladamente a la muchacha, pero apenas había tomado el retrato entre sus dedos cuando escuchó un extraño sonido justamente atrás. Una especie de siseo. Alfred tragó saliva, sin atreverse a voltear el rostro. ¿Y si después de todo eran ciertas las leyendas y aquella casa estaba encantada? ¿Y si se convertía en víctima de los malos espíritus? Por su mente pasaron escenas de su vida, y tristemente se dio cuenta que no había hecho gran cosa… A menos que rebloguear gifs en Tumblr fuera una proeza digna de celebrarse.

_"Kolkolkolkol…"_

Alfred no quería voltear. Tenía los vellos de los brazos erizados, a la par que la garganta se le enmudecía, negándose a dejar salir el grito de terror que quería dar. No, no voltearía… ¿Pero y si era alguno de sus compañeros? Existía la posibilidad de que uno de ellos se hubiese colado y ahora quisiera jugarle una broma pesada. Seguramente era ese francés que tantas veces intentaba seducirlo… Tal pensamiento le tranquilizó un poco. Sí, voltearía y le daría una lección al que quería pasarse de listo con el héroe.

_"Kolkolkolkol…"_

Aunque ese sonido no se parecía a ninguna voz que hubiese oído antes. Como pudo, entreabrió los labios, para hablar y ponerle un alto a quién quiera que…

—_Pryvet…_

El grito que salió de su garganta se escuchó a muchos metros de distancia, eso era seguro. Se había pegado a la pared sin importarle lo sucia o mohosa que estuviera.

— _Ohmygod,_ ¡No me hagas daño, _please_! Tengo familia… ¡Llévatelos a ellos! —atinó a decir cómo pudo. Había dejado de ser el héroe para convertirse en el adolescente friki que siempre había sido. Iba a añadir algo más; algo de guiar al fantasma a la escuela para que se llevase las almas de sus compañeros, cuando de repente escuchó una risita burlona proveniente de una voz femenina.

— ¡Lo siento! Lo siento de verdad. Pero te veías tan gracioso, como un ratoncito asustado; que no pude evitar hacerte una pequeña broma.

"_¿Pequeña?"_ Pensó Alfred mientras intentaba reponerse del susto. Claro, una broma pequeña e inocente que casi le cuesta un paro cardíaco, o unos calzoncillos mojados y no en el buen sentido. Suspiró, a la par que entrecerraba los parpados para visualizar mejor a su inesperada interlocutora. La mujer era joven y un poco más alta que él, de cabello rubio tirándole a blanco, vestida con un largo abrigo rosa –cosa algo rara ya que no hacía tanto frío- y de facciones finas. Sus cabellos caían en sus hombros dejando al descubierto un rostro de piel blanquísima y unos enormes ojos violetas que le miraban con inocencia y una pizca de burla. Tenía una sonrisa coqueta enmarcándole los labios, y sujetaba una pala en su mano derecha, cuyo pico apoyaba en el piso sin importarle dañar el raído tapete.

Alfred estuvo seguro que era la chica más linda que hubiese visto jamás.

—Ahora bien, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí, _dogoroy_? ¿No es algo tarde para que un niño esté paseando solo? —el acento se le escuchaba extraño, algo fuerte. Era europea, eso seguro, y por los escasos centímetros que le superaba en estatura, podía apostar que era alemana o rusa.

—Yo… —se encogió de hombros. Momento. ¿De verdad pensaba responder a las preguntas de una hermosa pero completa desconocida? Sin contar que dicha desconocida había aparecido de la nada en una casa abandonada. ¿Qué se supone que estaba haciendo ahí? Le volvió a ver, escudriñadoramente, con sospecha. Ella ladeó levemente la cabeza, al parecer confundida.

— ¿Sucede algo? —preguntó con suavidad, a la par que acariciaba desentendida su pala. El rubio alzó una ceja.

—Eh… _Yep_. Algo sucede —era el momento de aclarar dudas — ¿Podrías explicarme qué hace una chica como tú en un lugar como éste? —tarde se dio cuenta que esa frase más parecía de galantería que de otra cosa. Carraspeó abochornado. —D-Digo, quiero decir, no creo que las chicas suelan venir a casa abandonadas a mitad de la noche un treinta y uno de octubre, _you know?_

La rubia enarcó una ceja.

— Agradecería que no me hablaras con palabras intercaladas en ese idioma horrendo, que no entiendo ni una palabra—se limitó a contestar, ahora con el entrecejo levemente fruncido. El más joven tragó saliva, había que admitir que había algo en esa chica que le daba un poquito de miedo. Sólo un poco —Y… —continuó ella —el que debe darme explicaciones eres tú. Ésta casa es de mi familia.

Oh, bueno. Eso sí no se lo había esperado.

—Momento. ¿Estás diciéndome que la casa encantada del pueblo, la casa del terror, la casa donde hacen sacrificios satánicos cada media noche, tiene dueño? —preguntó en tono sarcástico, mismo tono que desapareció al ver como la mujer le miraba de forma amenazadora.

—_Da_, tiene. Yo viví aquí— contestó, seria. Y Alfred se dio cuenta que alemana no era, por la manera de afirmar —Así que si no tienes nada mejor que hacer, me gustaría que te fueras. Quiero estar sola.

El rubio hizo una mueca, mientras sacaba el celular de su bolsillo. Aún no daba la una, por lo que no podía irse así nada más, a pesar de la petición. Se acomodó los lentes, pensando en una explicación lógica para dar a la mujer, quién parecía impaciente porque se marchara.

—Mm, mira… Hice una apuesta, _okey?_ — Sentía que sincerarse con la más alta era lo mejor—Debo pasar una noche aquí. Si quieres, pues… _I don't know_, podría dar un vistazo por ahí sin tocar nada, y apenas empiece a clarear, me voy. No te molestaré ni nada de eso…

Ella le observó dudosa. Alfred le sorprendió un poco notar que, por su gesto, asomaba también algo de miedo. ¿Le asustaría quedarse a solas con un completo –aunque a ojos vista, inofensivo- desconocido?

—Yo… No sé si debas. No quisiera…—la rubia pensaba qué palabras usar. Su vista se posaba en el menor, luego en el entorno, nuevamente en él. El de gafas quería decir algo, pero no sabía qué—No quisiera que te asustaras. Es… Es esa fiesta de las brujas, y el ambiente no es el apropiado para…

—Uh, no soy supersticioso— primera mentira de la noche. —No te preocupes por mí. Aunque no lo parezca, soy todo un héroe— añadió sonriente, al tiempo que elevaba el pulgar para señalarse a sí mismo. Acostumbraba a hacer esa pose para darse valor o simplemente para presumir. Ahora, era un poco de ambas. —Puedo hacerme cargo. ¡No hay espectro que se atreva a hacer de las suyas cuando yo ando cerca! —soltó una estruendosa carcajada. Ella al principio le miró asombrada; casi creyendo que le estaba dando un ataque o algo por el estilo, para después sonreírle apenas perceptible. El rubio calló en seco, un tanto anonadado. La sonrisa de la mujer, por pequeña que fuese, era hermosa.

—Un héroe, ¿eh? —preguntó en tono divertido, a la par que daba unos pasos para acercarse al más joven. Alfred retrocedió por inercia, pero se detuvo. ¡No usaba tacones! ¡Era alta natural! Oh cielos, nunca había conocido a ninguna chica que fuese más alta que él. Aunque de hecho era apenas un centímetro o menos, más aparte que él aún era un adolescente y debía crecer más conforme el tiempo… Pero sus ojos eran tan, tan bonitos… - no razonó sobre cómo sus ideas se revolvían cuando ella lo miraba o le hablaba-

— ¿Eres de esos héroes que se la pasan ayudando al que lo necesita, o huyes a la primera oportunidad? —preguntó la mayor al tiempo que elevaba la mano y la depositaba en la mejilla ajena, en una suave pero muy fría caricia. Aun así, Alfred se sonrojó.

—Eh, ¿qué clase de héroe huye? —preguntó un tanto cohibido del contacto. Era lo más cerca que había estado nunca de una chica tan guapa que no fuera familiar o amiga suya. Sobre la respuesta, que no estaba seguro de poder llamarla propiamente así, realmente no la pensó mucho. No podía, no teniéndola tan cerca. Y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que había una cuestión que pasó por alto durante toda la conversación—… ¡No me has dicho tu nombre! — añadió de pronto. La hasta entonces desconocida, soltó una risita, bajando la mano del rostro ajeno.

—Tampoco me has dicho el tuyo. ¿Quieres mantener tu identidad en secreto?

Alfred negó con la cabeza. Torció la boca, inseguro, pero rápidamente cambió su expresión a una más animada.

—_I'm Alfred Fitzgerald Jones_; aunque puedes llamarme Alfred, o el héroe, cómo desees. _Nice to meet_… Digo, estoy feliz de conocerte— comentó sincero—Vivo algunas calles abajo, y esta casa ha estado aquí desde que tengo memoria. ¿Ibas a la secundaria local? ¿Cuándo te mudaste? ¿Vivías sola? ¿Llegaste hace poco al pueblo? ¿Por qué vienes a visitar tu antiguo hogar justo a media noche en pleno Halloween? ¿No le tienes miedo a los espectros? ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Por qué traes contigo una pala? ¿Vas a desenterrar un tesoro? ¿Crees que Ben Affleck sea un buen Batman? Por qué he leído que al parecer…

La chica atinó a sonreírle confundida.

—Son muchas preguntas, _dogoroy._ ¿Te parece si mejor te muestro la casa? —se dio la vuelta y se alejó un poco, con la pala bien sujeta de su diestra. Sus movimientos eran delicados, como una danza —Supongo que será mejor estar acompañada en una noche tan oscura—aquello sonó más para sí misma que para el rubio. Como si lo pensara.

—Eh… _Yes, of course._ _But, you know_; sería mejor saber antes tu nombre y todo lo demás— insistió el menor. Ella le miró de reojo. Su silueta se delineó con los rayos de la luna, y por un instante lució aún más pálida de lo que ya era, y sus ojos más apagados.

—…Mi nombre es Anya.

OoO

La casa, ya cuando se acostumbró a la escasa iluminación y al hecho de aceptar que no estaba invadida por demonios y conceptos afines, parecía un laberinto, ya que los pasillos eran largos y conectaban a habitaciones pequeñas e idénticas. La gran mayoría carecían de mobiliario, apenas un par de sillas rotas y retratos empolvados colgados de las paredes. En efecto; Anya era rusa, algunas fotografías en blanco y negro mostraban paisajes nevados que parecían salidos de cuentos y que Alfred no podía más que contemplar anonadado, haciendo preguntas sobre si de verdad existían lugares como aquellos. La rubia sonreía y asentía en silencio.

Supo que los dos hombres que aparecían en varios de los retratos eran hermanos de Anya, mayor y menor respectivamente, el más chico era el de la cara de pocos amigos cuya mirada parecía seguirlo por las habitaciones, enfadado quizá por el hecho de que un extraño invadiese su entorno. Anya no ponía gran atención a los retratos, y cuando su vista topaba en alguno; sobre todo cuando sin querer posaba la mirada en el hermano menor y aterrador, Alfred notaba que torcía un poco su gesto, como si estuviese muy incómoda. Supuso, tristemente, que debido a su presencia inesperada.

Anya no era universitaria, como tuvo que admitir, creyó al principio. Al parecer, y debido gran parte a su manera tan propia de expresarse, o los pasitos suaves que daba al caminar; era de mucho mayor edad que la que realmente aparentaba. Bueno, siempre y cuando no tuviese la edad de su madre todo bien, ¿no? Aunque había que admitirlo, Alfred tenía cierta tendencia a fijarse en las chicas mayores o mujeres maduras, que en las jóvenes de su edad… Y no era para menos, tomando en cuenta que sus compañeras eran incomprensibles, o así se le figuraban; quizá porque con la mayoría no podía debatir durante horas sobre si era mejor Star Wars o Star Treak.

También se hacía preguntas sobre la pala que llevaba consigo. Se ofreció a ayudarle a cargarla, pero la mayor se había negado con suavidad, más con firmeza. No había tenido otra opción más que encogerse de hombros y asentir. ¿Y si la rusa era una asesina en serie que usaba esa casa como guarida y enterraba a sus víctimas en el jardín? Nah, lo hubiese matado desde que lo encontró de espaldas, además de que le explicaba detalladamente sobre las fotos y demás objetos. Era algo más ¿pero qué? Realmente, esa chica era un completo misterio.

—_Fredka_, ¿qué estás haciendo? —preguntó la rubia mientras observaba al menor sacar el celular para tomar las fotografías requeridas para la comprobación del reto. En cuanto se presentaron ella empezó a llamarle así, momentos después supo que era una manera cariñosa de designarlo. Le gustaba la manera en que sonaba pronunciado por su voz.

—Mm, en realidad nada. Sólo… Ya sabes,deben saber que estuve aquí—respondió desentendido. Tenía el deseo de tomarse una foto con Anya, o de tomarle una a ella nada más, pero le daba vergüenza pedírselo. Ella lo miró como si no entendiera, pero asintió escasos segundos después. El más joven iba a añadir algo, pero no estaba seguro de qué estaría bien. Toda la conversación había girado en Anya contándole detalles triviales sobre su adolescencia en Rusia y posteriormente su llegada al nuevo mundo, de qué colores tenía pintada tal o cual pared, cosas así. Y Alfred, por alguna razón, quería saber más… Aunque cualquier persona en su lugar haría exactamente lo mismo. ¿Una atractiva mujer visitaba su antiguo hogar a la mitad de la noche, en pleno Halloween? ¿Por qué no mejor en el día, con el sol brillando en el cielo y todo lo demás? Y, en serio, ¿Qué con la pala? ¿De verdad iba a desenterrar algún tesoro o simplemente la estrellaría contra su cráneo una y otra vez apenas volteara? ¿Había tenido problemas con su familia y se había fugado, quizá? ¿Cuántos años tenía exactamente?, y, lo más importante… Si le pidiera que terminando el reto fuesen a cenar, ¿aceptaría?

—Y, eh… ¿Estás viviendo en Rusia actualmente? Porque, digo, seguro hace mucho frío allá, y todo eso, ¿no extrañas el delicioso y cálido clima americano? —empezó a preguntar. Esta vez se prometía esperar una respuesta.

Ella acentuó un poco más la sonrisa que llevaba prácticamente tatuada en el rostro, con eso de que, a menos que se quedase perdida en sus recuerdos, siempre estaba sonriendo. Negó con la cabeza.

—Aún vivo aquí. En el…En tu país—lo último se apresuró a decirlo, como si con la primera frase el americano malentendiera que ella vivía todavía _en la casa_. Alfred hizo una mueca, vamos; no era ningún tonto, además nadie en su sano juicio habitaría esa vivienda. Aunque lo segundo, lo alegró visiblemente. Si vivía en el país, podrían mantener algo de contac… Alto. ¿Quería seguir en contacto con ella?

—_Oh, cool,_ ¿vives en el estado? ¿Cuál es tu cuenta en Facebook? Eh, ya sabes, podría… _Well, _si quieres, claro, podríamos… Uh—se había quedado sin palabras. Se rascó la mejilla, levemente ruborizado. Ella seguía mirándole, al parecer enternecida —… ¡Podría pasarte las fotos que acabo de tomar! _Y-yes_, eso exactamente. ¿Te gustaría? —un dejo de esperanza salía a relucir en su semblante. La rusa entrecerró los parpados.

—Ya se verá— se limitó a decir, y para qué negarlo, la desilusión de Alfred se notaba a leguas. Hizo un puchero, por aniñado que se viera. Parpadeó cuando se le ocurrió una pregunta nueva.

—_Hey_, ahora que lo pienso… ¿Te mudaste de aquí hace cuánto? Porque, bueno, esta casa pareciera que tuviese muchos, muchos años encima… Y ha estado aquí desde que yo era niño, así que obviamente tuvo antes otros dueños, ¿no?

Anya no contestó, al menos, no al momento. El joven pudo observar como su mirada se desviaba de sus ojos a otro sitio, algún punto indefinido de la habitación. Temió haber hecho una pregunta incómoda, quizá hubiese algún mal recuerdo enterrado y él lo había hecho aflorar con esa manía maldita llamada curiosidad. Tragó saliva.

—Fue hace… hace mucho tiempo…—contestó en un susurro—me mudé con mis hermanos para iniciar una nueva vida y todo lo demás. El más grande nos crió a los otros dos desde que éramos niños. Siempre lo quise mucho— Alfred notó que hablaba en pasado, como si esos sentimientos se hubiesen terminado— Y el más pequeño…Pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos, y eso… No sé cómo explicarlo…Era algo…extraño, y…

—_H-Hey, i'm sorry_. N-no tienes que decirme nada que no quieras, _¿okey?_ —Empezó a balbucear—Lo siento. Eh, mejor iré a… allá. Lejos—se dio la vuelta para ir a la otra habitación, ya no tenía miedo a ningún espíritu, gracias a la compañía. Maldijo mentalmente haber abierto su enorme boca, haber preguntado cosas que no debía, cosas que no le incumbían. De pronto, sintió como la mano de Anya se prendaba a su brazo, jalándolo hacia sí. Pudo sentir, fugazmente, su pecho suave contra su piel, y aquél contacto por ínfimo que fuera, logró hacerlo estremecer y ruborizarse. Ella negó con la cabeza, ajena a las reacciones del americano. Se colocó frente al menor, sin soltarle.

—No te vayas. Hace tiempo que no conocía a alguien tan especial como tú—aseguró, y aquellas palabras pudieron más que el roce de sus cuerpos. El rostro del menor enrojeció de forma notable, y su autoestima de por sí alta, se elevó a niveles insospechados. Era una sensación maravillosa, única, como si pudiese tocar las estrellas apenas parándose de puntitas, o enfrentar a cualquier monstruo que saliese del armario. Su mirada se había quedado fija en los orbes violetas de Anya, reflejándose en ellas. Lucia ridículo, nervioso visiblemente, pero no quería alejarse ni un solo centímetro.

—Eres un buen chico, _Fredka_… Estoy feliz de haberte conocido—continuó ella—tienes un buen corazón. Eres el primero que no se va…—Alfred se preguntó a qué se refería ella—Y, yo… Hay algo que…—su voz se escuchaba cortada. Miraba al menor con una expresión de visible pena, más ninguna lágrima se asomaba por sus ojos. El rubio entreabrió los labios para decir alguna cosa, lo que fuera. No quería verla así, no podía soportarlo—Necesito ayuda, _Fredka_. Te necesito— sintió los dedos fríos entrelazándose con los propios. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo bajando por su columna vertebral.

Eso era una petición que más bien sonaba a súplica. La rusa le estaba pidiendo ayuda, le estaba teniendo la suficiente confianza como para hacerlo, estaba creyendo en él, en el héroe. Le había dicho que era un buen chico. Nunca nadie lo había hecho.

En ese momento supo que haría hasta lo imposible por Anya.

oOo

En efecto, Anya llevaba la pala por un motivo en especial.

—Es algo muy valioso… Bueno, lo es para mí. Por lo sentimental, tú entiendes— le explicaba a la par que lo guiaba al patio de atrás. Ya todo tenía sentido: había ido a desenterrar algún viejo recuerdo; algún cofre o algo así, por eso la pala y la hora extraña de acudir, quizá no tenía el permiso de entrar a la que fue su casa por alguna cuestión legal. Alfred iba tras suyo, bien sujeto de su mano, de cuando en cuando la mayor le daba un ligero apretón y el corazón de Alfred parecía querer estallar dentro de su pecho. La maleza había respetado extrañamente aquella zona, aunque la tierra estaba seca como si la lluvia no la traspasara. La rubia apuntó con la mano libre justo dónde estaban encimadas un par de piedras.

—Cava aquí, por favor. Yo quisiera hacerlo, pero me es algo difícil… — suspiró con tristeza, o eso pensó el rubio. Sin más el más joven le soltó de la mano y tomó su pala.

—Un héroe ayuda a los demás, ¿recuerdas? —le guiño un ojo de forma coqueta. La rusa le miró al principio con algo de sorpresa, para luego dedicarle lo que a juicio del rubio fue la sonrisa más hermosa de la noche… Lo cual, desde luego, le incentivó a obedecerla.

Empezó pues, la operación. La tierra se removía con algo de dificultad, pero no le importó. Comenzó a sudar, así que se detuvo apenas para quitarse la chamarra, amarrarla a su cintura y continuar. Tenía las fotografías para demostrar que había cumplido la prueba así que regresaría a la escuela con la frente en alto. Pero lo más importante… Se había enamorado.

En realidad no sabía cómo era eso de enamorarse, las películas y cómics eran una mala referencia. Anya era la primera mujer que conocía y que le pedía ayuda, la primera y única chica que confiaba en él. Pero, además, la primera que lo había hecho sentir _algo._ Por unos momentos agradeció mentalmente a los que le habían retado a ir, por el hecho de que si no hubiese entrado a aquella casa no la hubiera conocido. Agradeció no haber salido corriendo cuando se dio la oportunidad. Agradeció a la fecha, incluso. Y mientras estaba ahí, ocupado y con gotas de sudor escurriéndole por la frente, pensaba en qué haría, en qué diría después. Podría invitar a Anya al McDonalds, podría también llevarla al cine a ver la película de acción que estuviese de moda, o simplemente podían salir a dar una vuelta juntos tomados de la mano, ante la mirada de idiotas que tendrían que tragarse su envidia. Porque sí, quería caminar tomado de la mano con ella, por cursi que sonase. En cuanto terminase de cavar, hablarían, todo sería perfecto.

De pronto, el pico de la pala topó contra algo duro.

— ¡Ahí está! —dijo ella emocionada. Sin más, el rubio se arrodilló en el piso, dejando al lado la pala para empezar a escarbar con sus propias manos, sin importarle la tierra encajándosele bajo las uñas, ni los lentes que a ratos se le deslizaban por la nariz.

Sacó un objeto pequeño y delgado, limpiándolo con el dorso de la mano. La textura era algo extraña, lisa en algunos lados y levemente rugoso en otros. Entrecerró los parpados para contemplarlo mejor, para después optar por seguir excavando.

—… _Fredka_, ¿recuerdas que te comenté que tenía un par de hermanos? El menor estaba…—el americano continuaba, aunque prestaba atención a lo dicho por la mayor. Sonaba como si tuviese un nudo en la garganta— estaba enamorado de mí— empezó a decir la rusa, su voz sonaba extrañamente lejana. Alfred seguía sacando cosas de la tierra, cada vez más cansado, pero sobre todo, pálido. Una colección de objetos duros, blancos y con trozos de tierra adheridos, se iban apilando a su derecha —Una noche se hartó de que siempre lo rechazara. Tomó un cuchillo y dijo que si no era suya no sería de nadie más…

Huesos. Lo que estaba sacando del suelo eran huesos.

—Ahí fue donde me enterró. Yo, he… He estado aquí durante mucho tiempo, y siempre vuelvo en la misma fecha. Todas las noches del treinta y uno intentaba cavar, sacarme, pero nunca lo conseguí, no sé por qué. Mis hermanos se fueron, yo intenté pedir ayuda, pero todos los que venían salían corriendo, hasta que la casa quedó abandonada totalmente. Y entonces llegaste tú, _Fredka_…

El último en salir fue el cráneo, sucio de tierra y amarillento por el tiempo, pero que increíblemente aún conservaba adheridas un par de hebras de rubio cabello. Alfred lo tomó con ambas manos, sin poder quitarle la vista de encima.

—No podía descansar si continuaba así. Gracias_ Fredka_, muchas gracias… Lamento si no fui la chica que esperabas, lo lamento de verdad. Me hubiese gustado conocerte antes, cuando… tú sabes. Eres bueno y hermoso, y tienes toda la razón cuando dices que eres un héroe. Eres mi héroe.

El menor volteó el rostro lo más rápido posible. Anya había desaparecido.


End file.
